


My Little Tuunbaq

by ImpudentGuttersnipe



Category: The Terror (TV 2018), The Terror - Dan Simmons
Genre: Gen, a girl and her monster, disgustingly cute, polar shennanagans
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-19
Updated: 2018-06-03
Packaged: 2019-05-08 20:21:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14701503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImpudentGuttersnipe/pseuds/ImpudentGuttersnipe
Summary: Silly fanart from my sketchbook, because everyone loves a story about a girl and her monster, right?





	1. Friendship Is Murder!

**Author's Note:**

> The first of these was drawn after reading The Terror by Dan Simmons several times, but before the AMC series had actually shown us any more of Tuunbaq than a short spoiler of his (her?) toes in the face off with Badass Blanky. Therefore my version looks nothing like the beast from the series, but rather resembles a very cute, oversized polar bear, with a longer than average neck. His/her relationship with Silna is more like in the book, too. I imagine her growing up with the beast around, and being very fond of it. And vice versa. <3

[](http://s58.photobucket.com/user/LadyImpudence/media/MLT_friendship_zpsxcborcdh.jpg.html)


	2. Naptime

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sweet dreams with a good friend.

[](http://s58.photobucket.com/user/LadyImpudence/media/MLT_naptime_zpswjedi8dp.jpg.html)


	3. Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone loves making new friends!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This very special My Little Tuunbaq was painted by Olive the Wonderniece (age 7), who loves making art with her Auntie. She specifically stated that Tuunbaq should NOT eat Neptune, and when asked, I told her that Dr. Goodsir was friends with Silna, and she vetoed him being eaten as well. She did, however, state that he is peeing his pants in this pic, because people peeing their pants is incredibly funny to a seven year old. Actually, I think it's pretty funny too. Looks like Silna agrees. We're all kids at heart.

[](http://s58.photobucket.com/user/LadyImpudence/media/MLT_Friends_zpss0em20uk.jpg.html)

**Author's Note:**

> In case you're interested, I DO take requests!   
> Just ask! ;D


End file.
